kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Switch
The Switch is the second episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Team LilyMu are searching for Gonard. Lily narrowly saves Mikey from a laser blast fired by Gonard, who is standing atop a large tower. They team engage Gonard in a firefight. Mikey attempts to launch himself up and take out Gonard, but falls short of him and hits the tower, causing it to collapse. Guano ends the scene. Mikey reveals that he is planning on moving, but cannot find an apartment. He learns that the rest of the cast all stay in apartments at LilyMu Towers. The building is difficult to get into, due to the low number of people moving out, but luxurious. Ozu arrives and takes Mikey out to dinner. Mikey learns that Ozu lives in the penthouse of LilyMu Towers and asks him if he can get Mikey an apartment. Ozu informs Mikey that he cannot grant his request, due to the absence of available apartments. Ozu does, however, pamper Mikey with numerous gifts, some of which are taken from the other cast members. Lily is upset with Mikey due to Ozu's pampering, despite Mikey insisting that he has not asked Ozu for the attention he is getting. Mikey confronts Ozu and tells him that he does not want the gifts that Ozu is giving him, but only wants to be able to live in LilyMu Towers. Ozu agrees to get Mikey into LilyMu Towers, despite the difficulty of doing so. Ozu takes Mikey to Lily and Mitsuki's apartment, where he informs them that Mikey will be living there until another apartment is available. This arrangement upsets both Lily and Mikey. Mikey quickly annoys Lily by making messes, using her makeup, and rearranging furniture. Guano has finished reassembling the tower, but suffers a panic attack when he is told to move it. Ozu threatens to fire Guano if the scene does not get shot. Gonard promises to watch over Guano. Mikey continues to bother Lily and Mitsuki by destroying furniture, disposing of their precious possessions, and interfering with their television-watching. Mikey attempts to apologize, but only upsets them further. Lily decides to complain to Ozu about Mikey's behavior, which prompts Mikey to also go to Ozu to complain. Gonard handcuffs himself to Guano in order to force him to finish shooting the episode. Guano panics further when he realizes that Gonard does not have the key to unlock the cuffs. Lily and Mikey complain about each other to Ozu, who declares that Lily and Mitsuki will have to move out of their apartment in order to allow Mikey to live on his own. Lily and Mitsuki are forced to move into a smelly, dirty, unfurnished apartment in LilyMu Towers. Mikey attempts to appeal to them, but is angrily chased off by Lily. Gonard and Guano attempt to shoot their scenes while handcuffed together. Guano stops the filming when he realizes that it is a pointless endeavor. Mikey is lonely without Lily and Mitsuki. Gonard and Guano try a variety of methods to remove the handcuffs, but are unsuccessful. Guano is about to give up when he discovers that Gonard had sat on the key and gotten it stuck to his butt. Mikey goes to visit Lily and Mitsuki out of loneliness. While there, he becomes enamored with their apartment and suggests that they switch. Lily misunderstands and refuses, causing Mikey to revoke his offer. Mitsuki, however, gets them to recognize their situation and agree to trade apartments. Lily and Mitsuki are back in their apartment, while Mikey has moved into their old one and renovated it. Guano, Gonard, and Ozu congratulate Mikey on his new home. The LilyMu episode is finished, this time with Lily and Mitsuki propelling Mikey at Gonard, defeating him. Trivia * The "discount hotel" Mikey stayed at references real-life capsule hotels. * The events of "The Masked Tanuki" are foreshadowed in this episode by Guano's reluctance to discuss his apartment. Gallery The Switch 01.png The Switch 02.png The Switch 03.png The Switch 04.png The Switch 05.png Category:Episodes